


Off Early

by sekaiseifuku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Yuleporn, robot facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Aoba figured the blame for all of this could be placed entirely on Clear, since he was the one who had started the whole thing back in Platinum Jail with that silly apron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Edit: Now with [wonderful, delicious, NSFW fanart](http://nn278.tumblr.com/post/108188500460/hello-can-i-introduce-you-to-this-fic-because-holy)

Aoba took the stairs to his room two at a time as he checked the time on his Coil. 

00:15 

Granny was fast asleep downstairs, and Clear normally got off work between 1 and 2am, depending on how busy Black Needle was. 

He had plenty of time.

He slid the door shut behind him softly and crossed the room, kneeling down and pulling the storage box from underneath his bed. He grinned as he opened it, thinking about the countless times he and Clear had taken it out together. Inside was a truly impressive collection, an investment of tens of thousands of yen -- mostly from Clear's paycheck, but occasionally from Aoba's own. 

He ran his fingers over a ruffle of fine, white lace, the soft weave instantly bringing back a vivid memory of exactly how it had felt against his cheek as Clear had fucked his mouth particularly hard while wearing it one evening.

A delicious shiver ran through his body. 

Each frilly panty, sheer negligee, and lace garter had an associated set of memories, each so wildly pornographic that Aoba really only had to look at the box to start getting hard. Which, by the way, was exactly what was happening to him that very moment. 

He supposed it couldn't be helped, though. After all, he had a gorgeous, insatiable, entirely too eager to please boyfriend. And really, Aoba figured the blame really could be placed entirely on Clear, since he was the one who had started the whole thing back in Platinum Jail with that silly apron.

Regardless, the truth was Clear looked really and truly _stunning_ in lingerie. And if Aoba got intensely turned on at the idea -- and reality -- of Clear fucking him into the mattress while wearing said lingerie, well ... that was something else that really couldn't be helped, could it. Aoba was a red-blooded man and had a natural response to beautiful people in beautiful clothes. 

Case closed.

Still ... there was something that Aoba had been thinking about. Something that he had thought about idly one night while dozing with Clear and his pink silk negligee draped around him. 

If he liked the feel of Clear's lingerie so much ... what would it feel like to wear it himself? 

It was the kind of thought that, once planted in his brain, wouldn't let go. Every time after that, his appreciation of the feel of lacy frills and satin bows against Clear's skin was tinged with that one particular "what if."

It had gotten to be so much of a distraction that Aoba had found himself fixating on it at odd times, in slow times at work or when he was doing completely random things like vacuuming. It had gotten so bad, in fact, that last week he'd spent a full ten minutes at work spaced out and running the ribbon from a box of chocolates over the sensitive skin on the underside of his wrist. Haga-san hadn't said anything, but it'd been damned embarrassing when Aoba had realized what he'd been doing.

All of this had led him to this particular point in time.

He pulled out the lacy white negligee and tossed it on the bed, turning back to the box to find the matching pair of panties. Most of the garments had been bought to complement Clear's milky skin tone, and the jumble of whites, ivories, and light pinks made it somewhat difficult to find the exact pair he was looking for. 

After a bit of searching, he found it at the bottom of the box, partially covered by a blue-laced white corset that, along with the matching garter belt and stiletto heels, Aoba suddenly realized hadn't made an appearance in way too long.

But those were thoughts for another day. 

Taking the panties out and pushing the box back under the bed, Aoba rose to his feet and began to take off his clothes. Despite the chill outside, the air in his room was warm as he removed his jacket, then t-shirt and pants. He paused as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror leaning against the wall -- an addition to the room he'd made to accommodate his and Clear's ... activities. 

Aoba could feel his cheeks flushing at the sight of himself standing there, dressed only in a pair of briefs and socks. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Honestly ...this shit was too embarrassing, even by himself. 

_Best to just get this over with._ He turned around, slipped out of his remaining clothes and grabbed the panties, quickly putting one foot, then the other though the leg holes and pulling them up roughly. 

On Clear the panties stretched deliciously against the globes of his ass. Aoba, however, was much smaller -- so much so that the panties just barely ghosted his skin. On Clear, they were tight enough to hold his hard cock close to the line of his abs, the first couple of centimeters peeking out of the top and just begging to be sucked, but on Aoba ....

He looked down and sighed. The same panties that barely kept Clear restrained were much, much too large for him. His hard cock jutted outwards, tenting the panties at an awkward angle.

Still, though -- the feel of the lace against the head of his cock, his balls and ass was a million times better than he had had imagined, looks be damned. The combination of silk and lace and elastic was way more arousing than he'd thought possible, and despite the ill fit, he was more turned on than he had been in quite some time. He briefly thought he should probably feel guilty about that, considering Clear was nowhere in sight, but that thought was quickly silenced as he picked the negligee up from the bed and slipped one arm, then the other, into the delicate material.

Unlike many of Clear's others, this negligee was split down the front, coming together only with a tie directly under the breastbone. Tying the two lacy pieces of fabric together brought the garment in direct contact with Aoba's skin, and there was something about the feeling of being completely surrounded by the sheer fabric that went straight to his cock, which was already leaking into the silk of the panties. 

God, less than a minute into this whole ... whatever ... and already he was making a mess. He might have stopped to wonder what the hell was wrong with him, had it not felt so incredibly good. 

Considering Clear's somewhat surprising love for watching him perform in front of the mirror, Aoba thought he had gotten used to seeing himself in all kinds of embarrassing situations. But as he turned back to the mirror this time, he was caught off guard by the sight of himself, standing flushed and hard in Clear's too-large lingerie. The negligee was way too long, almost entirely covering his cock, and so wide that it slipped off one shoulder. He didn't have any of the delicately strong grace that Clear had ... but there was something about seeing himself like that ... 

That thought was cut short by the sudden slide of his door, accompanied by the whispered, "I'm home!" that accompanied Clear's unexpected entrance. 

Aoba's heart leapt into his throat as he spun around. "Clear!" he gasped.

"Aoba..." 

Aoba swore he could see Clear's pupils flare, practically obliterating the bright violet of his eyes, before he stepped the rest of the way into the room and pulled the door shut behind him. The click of the lock echoed in the silent room. 

"Uh ..." Aoba began, "I thought you were at work..."

"It was slow tonight," Clear replied, his gaze drifting down Aoba's body, then back up again. "Mizuki-san let me go early," he continued in explanation. 

"Ahh ... I thought you would be there a while longer." Aoba tried not to squirm. Despite the fact he was mortified beyond all recognition, there was something about the way Clear was looking at him that made his cock absolutely leap. And from Clear's sudden intake of breath, it was obvious that he hadn't missed that particular fact. 

"Mmm, yes." 

There was a heavy silence in the room as Aoba's face burned with mortification.

"Aoba..." Clear finally said.

"... yeah?" 

'"You're very cute right now." He began to move across the room, never once taking his eyes off Aoba. 

"Clear, you can't just say stuff like that," Aoba half-protested, trying to break the tension. 

"I always wondered what it would look like on you," Clear interrupted as he stopped in front of Aoba, reaching out with one hand and taking the hem of the negligee. He rubbed the lace between his thumb and his forefinger slowly. "You should have told me that you were wondering too." 

"Clear, I..." Aoba was cut off by the feel of a gloved hand snaking around his waist, pressing the sheer fabric to his back and pulling him against Clear's body. The hand slid downward and cupped his ass, squeezing in just the right way as Clear bent down and ran his open mouth down the side of Aoba's neck. 

Aoba didn't know where Clear had picked that particular trick up, but it made him go weak in the knees every single time. He grabbed onto the fabric of Clear's coat, half in protest and half in an attempt to keep himself upright. 

"Aoba looks so cute," Clear whispered in his ear, nipping at the earlobe. "Much cuter than me..." This was punctuated by another squeeze of his ass, this time combined with a grind of Clear's hips.

"Nng..." Aoba gasped as the pressure against his cock sending a sharp wave of pleasure through him.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Clear continued. "I was surprised the first time, too."

Aoba felt a fingertip slip under the loose hem of the panties, caressing the bottom curve of his ass once, then twice more before Clear pulled back, smiled and sank to his knees. 

"Do you know what else feels good?" he asked, looking up at Aoba through those long, white eyelashes. He leaned in and gently nuzzled Aoba, the feeling of his warm skin both dampened and amplified by the fabric separating them. He then breathed softly against Aoba's cock before running his tongue slowly up the length.

"Clear..." Aoba was transfixed by the sight of the contrast of Clear's pink tongue running up and down the length of white lace covering his cock. It wasn't long until the fabric was completely soaked with the combination of saliva and precome. As amazing as Clear's mouth felt, however, the fabric started to chafe just the slightest bit after a while. 

As if reading his mind, Clear stopped, leaning back on the balls of his feet and looking upwards. "I'm sorry, Aoba," he said, a wicked smile on his face, "but I just can't hold back." He reached down and freed his cock from his trousers, running his finger through the slick at its tip and pumping it once, then twice before reaching up and pulling Aoba's panties down just enough to free his cock. 

Suddenly Aoba was surrounded by the delicious, familiar heat of Clear's mouth. He groaned softly as Clear took him all the way down, swallowing when Aoba hit the back of his throat to take him in as deeply as possible.

There was something about the sight of Clear jacking himself off, swallowing Aoba's lace-framed cock to the hilt that had Aoba on the edge embarrassingly fast. After only a few deep thrusts, Aoba placed a shaking hand on Clear's head. "... you gotta ... I'm gonna ..."

Clear, obviously not caring about the warning, began to pick up speed, Aoba's cock sliding in and out of his mouth in an obscene blur of motion. Aoba felt the telltale tightening of his balls and jerked backward just in time to avoid flooding Clear's mouth. He groaned as the pleasure shot through him, arching his body and pulsing out of him in thick white streaks that landed squarely across Clear's nose and cheeks.

Rather than upsetting Clear, this seemed to spur Clear on. "Aoba," he whispered, his breaths coming faster and faster as he worked his cock. His tongue darted out, catching a drop of come that had made its way down his face and onto his upper lip, his eyes falling shut in pure pleasure. He stilled suddenly, his body tensing as he pumped himself once, then twice before his orgasm hit, spilling down his hand and onto his wrist and forearm. 

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of slowing breathing in the room. Aoba felt like he should say probably something, but there was something about the tingling heaviness in his limbs ... and perhaps the sight of Clear on his knees, covered in come ... that kind of removed the urgency from that feeling. 

Unsurprisingly, Clear was the first to break the silence.

"Maybe I should ask Mizuki-san to let me come home early more often," he said, a gleam in his eye. "What do you think?"


End file.
